The invention relates to a tablet flow for the conveying away of tablets pressed in a tablet press, with a main flow channel, which has at least one branching into at least one first flow channel and at least one second flow channel separated from the first flow channel by at least one separating wall, wherein a separator is provided at the branching, which can be actuated such that tablets are conveyed out of the main flow channel alternatively into the first flow channel or into the second flow channel.
Such tablet flows are used for the conveying away of tablets pressed in a tablet press and thus form the interface of the press to the periphery. In order to ensure proper production sorting of the tablet flow coming from the press, such tablet flows are often provided with at least one branching and one separator arranged in the area of the branching. The separators can be controlled by a rotary mechanism such that tablets coming from the press and conveyed in the main flow are directed alternatively into the first or second flow channel.
Based on FIG. 1, the configuration and the function of such a tablet flow will be explained according to the state of the art. The tablet flow 10′ is shown in FIGS. 1a) and 1b) in two different operating positions. The tablet flow 10′ has a main flow channel 12′ with a channel bottom 14′ and two lateral walls 16′, 18′. The tablet flow 10′ also has a branching 20′, at which the main flow channel 12′ branches into a first flow channel 22′ and a second flow channel 24′. The first and second flow channels 22′, 24′ also each have a channel bottom 26′, 28′ as well as lateral guide walls 30′, 32′. The first and second flow channels 22′, 24′ are separated from each other by a separating wall 34′, which also forms a lateral guide wall of the first and second flow channel 22′, 24′, respectively. A separator 36′ is arranged in the area of the branching 20′. The separator 36′ consists of a wall element, which is rotatably arranged on the end of the separating wall 34′ facing the main flow channel 12′ around a rotational axis 38′. By means of an actuating drive (not shown), the separator 36′ can be rotated around the rotational axis 38′ out of the position shown in FIG. 1a) in the counterclockwise direction, as shown by the arrow 40′ in FIG. 1b). As shown by the arrow 42′ in FIG. 1, tablets 44′ pressed by the press are directed through the main flow channel 12′. In the rotational position of the separator 36′ shown in FIG. 1a), the tablets 44′ are conveyed out of the main flow channel 12′ into the first flow channel 22′. Should tablets 44′ be conveyed into the second flow channel 24′, the separator 36′ is rotated counterclockwise by means of the actuating drive around the rotational axis 38′ in FIG. 1, as shown in FIG. 1b). However, tablets 44′ can thereby become jammed in the area of the separator 36′. This in turn leads to a backup, which can lead to an emergency shutdown and thus to a production downtime of the press.
Based on the explained state of the art, the object of the invention is thus to provide a tablet flow of the initially named type with which a jamming of tablets and thus a backup and production downtime are securely avoided.
This object is solved according to the invention by the subject of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments can be found in the dependent claims, the description and the figures.
For a tablet flow of the initially named type, the invention solves the object in that the separator has a guide channel for the tablets and in that a guide gear drive is provided, with which the guide channel is moveable between a first position connecting the main flow channel with the first flow channel and a second position connecting the main flow channel with the second flow channel.
For example, the tablet press can be a generally known rotary tablet press. Tablets pressed in the press and ejected out of the corresponding dies or respectively die bore holes are conveyed to the main flow channel connected with the press. They are conveyed by it up to the branching, where they are conveyed for example to a first or a second flow channel depending on the position of the separator. One of the flow channels can thereby be a so-called reject channel, into which tablets that did not pass a sensory or other quality control are directed. The reject channel can empty into a collection container for tablets to be sorted out of production. Another flow channel can empty e.g. into a collection container for tablets found to be good and thus to be used further. In the generally known manner, the main flow channel, the first flow channel and/or the second flow channel can each have a channel bottom for the receiving and conveying of the tablets and/or at least two lateral channel walls, which extend from the bottom.